


The world forgetting, by the world forgot

by Lasertits



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies, Love Confessions, PWP, Sexual Incompatibility, Size Difference, Slight Femdom, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: Verity has taken to sleeping in the palm of Springer's hand and the crook of his arm, close to his side and the low thrum of his systems. It helps them both. The moon hangs fat above the snowy wastes outside, and the stars are cold pinpricks of light.Springer onlines gradually to small hands mapping his face. Verity is little more than a dark outline, but she is solid and warm. The hands map the bow of his upper lip, then the lower."Ve..?", he says.Or;And they lived happily in Alaska ever after, the end.





	The world forgetting, by the world forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Assume Verity has come of age and Springer's dad aka Mesothulas/Tarantulas (who hitched a ride with them, see end of Sins of the Wreckers) is off catching flies or something. 
> 
> Hammered out in one hr and posted unedited, because I'm wild like that.

It's two or three in the morning.

Verity has taken to sleeping in the palm of Springer's hand and the crook of his arm, close to his side and the low thrum of his systems. It helps them both. The moon hangs fat above the snowy wastes outside, and the stars are cold pinpricks of light.

Springer onlines gradually to small hands mapping his face. Verity is little more than a dark outline, but she is solid and warm. The hands map the bow of his upper lip, then the lower.

"Ve..?", he says.

"Shh". There is a feather light touch at the corner of his mouth, a barely there press of lips.

"Do you..my holoform?"

"No. You. Is that..?"

"Yes", he whispers, "please."

"I don't.. I never. I don't know what to do."

"I'll show you. You'll have to show me, too."

"Yes."

There's a small tongue licking at the seam of his lips, and he parts them slightly. She moans at the taste of his oral lubricant, and he presses the very tip of his glossa up, in an approximation of a proper kiss, were they not so badly matched in size. His hand shifts to cup her aft, one finger bent in between her legs, holding her close. She digs her nimble fingers into the gaps in his plating, where he, too, is vulnerable, and he arches into it.

  
It will always be strange to him, how most organic species are so frail and shortlived. How that vessel, which burns itself out in the span of a vorn or two, can nonetheless house a mind every bit as complex as his own. Verity is a mayfly, sparkless and softer than his naked protoform, but she is one of the strongest beings he's ever met. He loves her helplessly.

  
"Show me", she's saying, over and over inbetween kisses, crawling down his frame. "I want to touch you"

"Can't. Ch..hah..charge. Not safe."

"Then let me see. "

She's kneeling between his thighs. His optics have adusted to the gloom enough to see her dilated pupils, and in the infrared spectrum, she's glowing. So is he, where his armor is at its thinnest.

He snaps his covers back, and his spike springs into his waiting hand. He can feel himself leaking, lower down, valve clenching on emptiness, wanting the impossible.

"Oh". She leans in and he has to physically hold her back. His spike and the inside of his valve is lined with conductive nodes, pleasureable to another of his species, but deadly for a small organic.

"You're beautiful", she says, her voice soft and reverent. She's kneading at his thigh absentmindedly, following transformation seams until he groans. "All of you. If I were. Springer. If I could, what would you want? I'd give you anything, you know that."

"I'd want you to touch me."

"Yeah."

"Here", and he runs his thumb and forefinger up the underside of his spike, pressing into the nodes and biolights along the way. When he gets to the head, he wets his palm with the fluids leaking freely from the tip, and makes a tight fist, rolls it slightly. His optics offline for a moment, and he hears Verity saying "Fuck."

"Ah. That too. Need you to take me. Love it. Please." He can't get his voice right, it's gone all staticky. Verity sounds different, too.

"I will. I will. I've got you. Your other hand. Use that. Fuck yourself with it for me."

He tries to shove a finger in, but she tells him no. "Two. Tease yourself." So he does, spreads himself lewdly at her instruction, penetrates himself only with the very tips and pulls them apart so she can see his calipers cycling down on nothing. He raises his head to see her reaction better. She's biting her lip, squeezing her thighs together and rocking her hips in time with his.

"Now," she grits out, "all the way in", and he sinks both fingers in with a gasp. His aching valve squeezes them so hard he can barely pull them out, only to sink them back in when she tells him, again and again. He's making sounds he hasn't made in centuries

"Oh fuck, Springer that looks good. Harder now. That node, at the top, is that sensitive too?"

"Whuh? Yeah", he pants.

She gives a breathless little laugh, staring transfixed at his fingers sinking and reappearing, faster now, glistening with wetness.

"Just like mine. Touch it. Your spike, too."

He does as she says, but then he pulls away sharply and sucks in air in a desperate attempt to cool his systems. He's hovering at the very crest of a wave, about to tip over.

"Too close. I'll overload."

"Do it. I want to see you come."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you", and he's stripping his spike, fucking himself on two fingers, with his thumb slipping and sliding over his node every time he goes deep. He imagines it's Verity, only to realize that it -is- her, that she's the one using his own body to fuck him, and with that thought he goes over. He has just enough control to lock his legs apart so he doesn't crush his lover, and then his spine bows up and his mouth opens, but her name is lost to static.

He comes down slowly, twitching with aftershocks, hud pinging him with warnings about overtaxed this or that. He ignores it to bask in the feeling, sweet as sugar of lead, until Verity crawls shakily up his heaving chest to lick at his bottom lip and stroke his facial plating.

He paws at her cloth cover until she understands, and wriggles out of the lower half of it. He helps her straddle his face and then there's the taste of her, strange but wonderful, and he licks and mouths at the outside of her like a starving mech, wishing something, anything of his was small enough to go deeper. She doesn't seem to mind his clumsiness or his ungainly size. Her arms brace against him, and she rolls her hips into his ministrations, whispering profanities and those short, potent words they have not yet dared to say to one another.

And then she does. Just before she comes, she says all the words, quiet and clear. He curls his hand around the whole of her, tiny thing that she is, lets her hair spill over his plating as he touches the soft mounds on her chest with the pad of his thumb, and then between them where her spark -isn't-, only a hammering fuel pump, but where he nonetheless imagines her glowing brighter than a sun.

  
"Don't leave", he tells her later, nonsensically.  
She, just as ridiculously, answers "never", and he must make a sound or a face, because she turns her head where she has rested it, cheek over spark, and kisses his plating. "I think they have forgotten us", she mumbles. "That gives us, what, sixty-eighty years?"

"Or", and he's aware of how unlikely it is, but then again, what have their lives been but a stretch of one unlikely event after another?

"Or", and she sits up to regard him solemnly. "-he healed me better than we thought. Let's push for forever, shall we? See how far we get." She smirks at him, but her eyes are soft.

"Forever", he echoes, and can't help the way his mouth pulls up into a smile.


End file.
